Elemental Rangers: Hunger Games style
by icearrow2099
Summary: AU! A alien Empire invades earth and plans to include it along with its solar system into their empire. Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick are given new powers making them the new Elemental Power Rangers. The stakes of the rebellion increase when President Snow becomes a mutant. Can our victors save the planet and defeat the Capitol simultaneously?


**Here's my 2nd fanfic and hopefully it might gain more attention than Mockingjay and Green Arrow. I need to plan out the next few chapters of that fic so expect update this Sunday or Monday. **

**Full Summary: The Astro Empire invades earth can plan to make it along with the other 8 planets of the solar system part of their empire. Orion and his crew arrive to earth after elemental stone showers on the planet giving Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick new power making them the new Elemental Power Rangers. In addition mutating others like President Snow bringing more weight and increasing the stakes of Panem civil war. Can our victors defend their solar system from this galaxic threat while continue playing their roles to bring the rebels victory? **

**Notation: Pairings will be Katniss/Peeta, Finnick/Annie with strong Finnick/Johanna friendship. Remember Peeta is still recovering from being hijack so there'll be difficulty in his relationship with Katniss although they will be working together a lot. The story takes place before Katniss runaway to district 2. There will be some travel outside of Panem (North America). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games otherwise Finnick would have lived, Johanna would have went with squad 451 to the capitol, Katniss and Peeta would have been a couple much earlier on…**

Chapter 1: Rise of an new hope pt.1

In the reaches of space lies a Astro Empire ship flying. King Rendo is meeting with advisors and best soldiers determining where to head to next. They have conquer Planet Numick but needed 4 months to recover from the 5 year war with them. That planet was the toughest nut to quack and it was luck that they were able to defeat their rangers. Before the King could kill their leader, the red ranger forewarns him, "Your reign of terror is coming to an end soon. A power that was once forgotten will reappear and take wielders for a species you never known and will severely underestimate them. There will bloodshed in their home but by each blade you slash they will get stronger. There's a strange bird that never existed but the symbolism will flash to your eyes immediately before your death when you known your empire will fall. The sins of the father become sins of the son. Time and the odds shall not be in his favor as he shall be warned before facing betrayal from his own kind. The final obstruction of the Astro shall come from the nonexisting bird of fire." Then the ranger dies and Rendo stabs him in anger. Now he tries to ignore the ignorant prophecy because he figure his empire is too strong for anyone to destroy it.

"I give up we need to choose a destination but I cannot figure what!" said Strider, Rendo's top advisor. "What about section 112 it was never taken over or anything." suggest Ryder, general miltrant. "Take over an unknown section that may have no worth or value? Forget it! I think we should return to planet Tryon. With Numick, we should have a better chance beating those bastards!" declares Quatro, captain knight "Quatro, do not kid yourself! You'll embarrass yourself again! Besides instead of chasing Tryon we should look at that flying power source we can use to our advantage." suggest Polla, secretary advisor. "What flying power source?" Strider asks. "That one idiot!" Polla replies.

The 3 saw the power source meteor flying very fast and almost hit them but continue its pace. "Wow such power I never seen something like this before!" said Ryder "Polla do you know where it's going, I must have it!" said Rendo "Flying to section 12 and it's a 2 day journey but to avoid the impact of that thing and our safety we should make it 3." she replies "Then 3 days it is!"

Meanwhile on planet Earth in the nation of Panem, Katniss Everdeen was release from the hospital after being attack from hijacked Peeta. She knows the doctors are trying their best to help him from the capitol's torture but Katniss is beginning think that she'll never have the boy with the bread back and Snow made sure of it! For once she checks her schedule and follows it. She goes have lunch with the Hawthrones as they try to comfort her but no avail. Soon she and Gale goes to Command center for meeting. President Coin reports the improvement and moving of the rebellion is going well and seeing Katniss is release new propos can film.

"Already? Why do we need more propos if we are making speedy progression?" asked Katniss. "Katniss what is holding you back now? I understand you couldn't do so before because it was impacting your friends but now they are here and safe, especially Peeta! We should give Snow a proper response to the rescue mission don't you think?" persuaded Plutarch. "Snow made a response?" asked Katniss, surprised "Oh yes but it was choppy! Here take a look!" Plutarch replies as he tries to show the film but couldn't and calls Beetee.

"Beetee, I need to show Katniss Snow's propo but we are having technical difficulty." said Plutarch "Don't worry he's working on it but there something the atmosphere interfering with all system." Johanna replies. "Johanna Mason, what are you doing there? You have no business in the operation center and you should be in the hospital!" screams Coin. "That's simple, she escape again…" mumbles Gale "I got lost on the road of life. Now I may not be an cyber genius like volts but I can tell something up in the sky if you check your system instead of yelling at me!" Johanna remarks "She's right Madam President, and these are meteors that's flying down to us at superior speed that will hit us in about 2 mins!" Beetee adds "Meteor showers!" Plutarch yells

Coin change the viewer point and see flying meteor. "Oh shit! What a way to start the evening!" Then Beetee speaks to the intercom for all of 13 to hear, "I suggest everybody hold on to something quickly! We are about to be hit in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The meteor hit the earth that spread out it's energy circuit throughout the earth. However 4 color gems flies into 13 hits the victors. Katniss flies to the wall screaming as a rage of heat consumes her body until she's unconscious. Johanna's body begins to spin as electrical cords hit her body into unconsciousness. Finnick push Annie out of the way as he is thrown deep into the pond. Peeta holds onto the wall screaming in pain as he feels his world is shaking and he sinks into the ground.

2 hours later…

Annie wakes up and looks for Finnick and calls for his name but he didn't appear. Before she runs flanked she hears Finnick. "Annie it's alright I'm okay!" Finnick says. Annie sees Finnick under the water and she can hear him barely. "Finnick call me mad but are you talking under water?" "I don't know I am?" "Yes get out of the water!" Finnick rises out of the water with 2 fishes in hand. "We got dinner!" But Finnick soon throws the fishes back in the water frighten as Annie comforts him. "Finnick, what's wrong?" "I think I heard those fishes talking? Did you read them?" "Annie shakes her head, "No and now I am really concern about at you Finnick." "Me too Annie…"

Johanna wakes up with a massive headache, "Okay now that was terrible, hey Volts are you hanging ok?" Beetee wakes up, "Yeah I'll be fine but that meteor shower wasn't ordinary one indeed and whoa Johanna!" "What!" "Your hair grew back!" "Really? That's fucking great I look terrible bald by the way if you haven't notice. At least Odair was honest in that retrospect." Then Johanna saw a pile of metal was about to hit Pollux, "Hey watch out!" Johanna quickly pulls Pollux away from the danger. Beetee notice the speed she went was less than millisecond, "Johanna, is it just me or do you feel your speed rate has significant increase… into insane rates!" Suddenly time has slow down for Johanna that she can see every action in slow motion. She decides to run back in forth, "Am I faster? Volts time me from here to restroom and back." "Got ya!" Johanna runs to the restroom and back to the operation center. "Impressive you were only gone for 3 mins! The track from here to the track is quite a walk." "This is so fucking cool!" Johanna dash out of the room..

Everyone but Katniss gets up in the command center. "Okay obviously I should have paid more attention in my earth and space class as a lad." said Plutarch "Shut up Plutarch!" remark Haymitch "Now since that disaster is over why don't we discuss half of the list and finish tomorrow." suggest Coin. Until they heard painful moaning and groaning from Katniss who was tossing and turning on the floor. Gale runs to her, "Hey Catnip are you ok? What's wrong?!" Haymitch kneels next to him, "Hey there sweetheart!" Gale touch her forehead, "Gosh Catnip you're burning up you should see a doctor." "No! Get away from me all of you!" Katniss screams Haymitch her up, "Any reason for picking up Johanna's hair fashion sense?" Everyone looks at Katniss' hair and notice the light red highlights. Then Katniss runs from the command center and burst into flames and become human torch. Gale and Haymitch walks to her. "Catnip…" whispers Gale. Then Katniss begins to levitate and flies around 13 until she bumps into flash running Johanna and they crash. "This is something we are going to get used too…"

"Peeta put those things down its okay you are safe now us on the hand is more questionable at present." said Delly. Peeta woke up earlier and found he has an easier time lifting thing. It didn't take Delly long to realize Peeta was given super strength. When he's upset if they are not careful he can start earthquake that will eventually destroy 13. "Delly.. I'm scared!" Peeta replies "So am I but we can help you Peeta if you let us but first you must calm down." Peeta taps his foot but the ground shakes as he does, "What's happening to me? First I was torture, then hijack, and now this!" "I don't know Peeta but you must keep calm okay."

The next day, Haymitch gathers the 4 supernatural victors into the hospital's activity room. For support he has Boggs, Gale, Delly, Beetee, and Annie to help. This is utmost strangest situation they have been into yet however Haymitch won't give up on his friends especially Katniss and Peeta. He will solve this abnormal case.

"Okay so you lot understand why you are here?" Haymitch asked "The 4 of us became more weird than ever and you all don't like it and could be plotting our destruction." Johanna implies "No Ms. Mason, I assure that we are doing no such thing." assures Boggs "I doubt that soldier, sorry I am hunger games victor that's been screwed more times than I can count." Johanna replies "Johanna, come on let Haymitch finish. Your batter with Boggs won't help us." said Katniss "Really brainless, I am sorry not everyone can be like you. Then again you are the reason Snow decided to go vengeful us! Now I don't know how many of us are left but I'll tell you are their little symbolic pawn and after this over, you'll be damage goods!" yells Johanna "Fuck you! I became the Mockingjay to save you lot. Coin planned to make you all war criminals and under my terms you are given immunity." Katniss retorts "It's true Johanna and I know it wasn't an easy feat for her to do so." Finnick adds "So was there any strings attached should you falter, brainless?" Johanna asks but Katniss remain silent, "I thought so!" "Johanna we have more pressing concerns at hand like the 4 of you are mutants of sort." said Beetee "Mutants?" ask Peeta "Yes but by elements which is strange. I knew that meteor shower wasn't ordinary one but when I was looking at the camera a small gem like blast hit the 4 of you. You guys woke up with certain abilities and my guess would be of the elements. According to Annie, Finnick you are in tune with water. From Delly and the hospital staff, Peeta I assume yours is earth. Consider Haymitch and Gale's story along with your brunt clothing, Katniss you have the power of fire. So you are really the Girl on Fire for real now. Lastly from what I observe with Johanna, your power of the wind. Now did I miss anything?" "Nope!" the 4 replied "Okay here's the plan!" suggests Beetee

Meanwhile in the space pods Orion and his crew was chasing the meteor and saw it crash to earth. They land on earth and sense the impact power source stone has created because there's waves of power shifting but most of all are the elemental gems that was once considered lost is now found.

"So the gems found their new barriers. Humans no doubt since they are the dominant species in this planet." comment Alexa "I sense the gems' energy just north of here but underground." said Cyder "Then we must worry the Astro Empire are on their way and we need to get to the chosen ones first." said Orion, urgently

The next morning, Beetee got Coin to agree to let the 4 victors have the training center to themselves for the rest of the week while they figure out how to control their powers. Beetee included new systems that will make the center be fire and water proof, and capable to withstand and certain amount of earthquakes. Katniss releases fire from her hands and feet. Johanna realize her dodge ability has improved and she can see attacks before it comes if she moves at certain velocity. Peeta decides to test his strength and found no fatigue and struggle when lifting the highest weight in the center. Finnick can stand on water and make weapons that appear from it, so far the trident is his favorite of all. While they continue their training a portal appears before them. Boggs came with extra soldiers ready to fight. Appear from the portal is Orion, Alexa, and Cyder.

"Finally we found you! The strange atmosphere and environment that this planet has." said Cyder "Who are you?" asked Katniss "The better question is who are you? I acknowledge that there was an change in you after the meteor shower am I correct?" asked Orion. The 4 victors look at each other and nods as Orion continues, "What you didn't know that wasn't just an meteor but a power stone that protected the elemental gems. Your predecessors place it there so no one would get to it and when the time came the gems would find new barriers and become active again. There's a great evil coming here and your planet is in grave danger." "Danger from who?" asks Finnick "Earthlings, I swear the lack of knowledge will have you lot slaughter like meat. The Astro Empire have been terrorizing and dominating planets and solar systems for a century. They even capture my home planet. However for you, your solar system is in unknown territory and when they sense the gems I bet they were racing here to get them. Fortunately for us the gems didn't choose them it chose you 4. Whether you like it or not the fate of your entire solar system rest in your hands!" explains Alexa. "Okay this sounds like one bad sci-fi movie. Wait how do you know these gems you are talking about chose me, Peeta, Katniss, and Johanna?" Finnick questions "I am the gems' guardian one of water! One other guardian foresaw the return of the Elemental Rangers but the 3rd generation will be humans. My friend died at the hands of Rendo. I had to abandon him to travel here before Rendo arrives and help defend you to he and his empire. I understand the task seem daunting and unordinary but trust me you haven't seen the worst!" Orion explains "What's your name?" asked Katniss "Orion, Paladin Knight of Sozin!" "Orion, I understand what you are saying and clearly there has to be some truth since these gems are not of here and neither are you. Beetee has knowledge of space and stuff. However we are not these rangers you are looking for. I had heard of the tales of past rangers but I thought they were mere made up tales not real life events! We are hunger games victors! We have actually killed people to survive or for sport according to the Capitol. Except for Peeta, we don't follow the ranger philosophy of good alignment and honorable code. In truth we will be the most lethal and dangerous set of rangers ever known if want us." Katniss explains "Well this isn't this cool?! We are not your average set of folks too so I guess we can mingle." said Alexa "The decision is yours! The Astro Empire is almost here, so will accept your new destiny. I cannot promise tranquility and ease, but I promise Alexa, Cyder, and I will assist you every step in the way!" promised Orion

Peeta begins to feel the bright yellow glow of his gem and stares at Orion seeing if all he is saying is real. He finds no falsehood in the Paladin Knight and speaks to his fellow victors, "I think we should do this guys. This is right and from they are saying the Astro Empire is worst than the Capitol and there'll be no Panem if we cannot stop them. Once they figure out we have the gems and won't release it to them our planet will be the target of their wrath. So I accept!" declares Peeta as his chest glows yellow like the sun. Katniss is reminded of the dandelion she saw as a kid and agrees that color represents Peeta perfectly! "Well Peet I am going to trust your judgment besides I still owe you for helping my ass in the Capitol so I'm game to accept!" declares Johanna in agreement as her chest glows pink. "I am not sure about all of this can I give you my answer tomorrow?" asked Finnick "Sure but don't tally!" warns Orion "What about you Girl on Fire?" asked Finnick, teasingly "I need time as well there's too much on my shoulders as is without worrying about space problems! Sorry Orion but I doubt I'm what you want. I failed Rue in the games. I am the cause for my home to be vanquished. I can barely get the districts to unite against the Capitol. Now you expect me to bring salvation to my entire solar system?! Sorry but I am not the one for you or anyone else in that matter!" cries Katniss as she flees the training center. "Wait Katniss!" calls Finnick "No Finnick let that coward go! Obvious we don't need that now why is she the mockingjay again?" remarks Johanna angrily "Don't be too hard on her this is something one needs to consider before leaping." said Cyder "What do you think Peet honestly, you know her better us besides the rest of 12?" Peeta took his time before a response to fight off the hijack part of him and remember the true opinions and visions of memories of Katniss. He repeatedly states in his head real, real, real and sighs, "She has been through a lot since 11 but she'll come around. Katniss needs confidence and the right motivation. She still doesn't understand the effect she has on people and that effect along with our newfound powers will help us defeat the Astro Empire."

Meanwhile far away south of Panem, the Astro Empire ship arrive to earth. Ryder goes out with his troops to search for the power source to deliver to their King. Polla and Strider goes scan and examine the planet as they sense new waves of power. When they reported back to Rendo, he was satisfied.

"Take your places my people, because I have found a new territory to conquer and nothing will stand in my way to achieving it!" declares Rendo

**Now the places are set for the galaxic battle to begin. Sorry folks but I can recall some power ranger seasons you don't see the rangers morph in the first episode. Considering what the victors been through they need some convincing and explanation before jumping ship. Hence the doubt with Finnick and Katniss. This is an new take on hunger games universe spin. They won't be ordinary rangers indeed anyway! **

**Thanks you and please comment and review!**


End file.
